1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic components and particularly to an improved design and method of manufacturing a single- or multi-port connector assembly which includes internal electronic components.
2. Description of Related Technology
Modular (e.g., RJ-type or similar) connectors are well known in the electrical arts. Such connectors typically include a variety of signal conditioning components such as choke coils, transformers, filters, and the like in order to condition the signal they pass.
Recent trends in data networking have demanded ever increasing levels of signal and electrical performance in connectors and their associated circuitry. For example, it is highly desirable to provide high data rates (often exceeding 1 Gbps) such as those dictated by the well-known Gigabit Ethernet standards over, e.g., Category 5 twisted pair conductors and their associated RJ-45 connectors, thereby obviating more exotic optical fiber or similar solutions. Other applications desire to create an interface between an Ethernet environment and an optically-based network. These applications all generally require a high bi-directional data rate, low EMI (noise), and a small form factor (i.e., high spatial density), the connector in effect comprising a bi-directional transceiver.
So-called small form factor pluggable (SFP) connectors have recently come into being to address these needs. The so-called SFP-MSA consortium (Small Form Factor Transceiver Multi-Source Agreement) is meant to establish multi-source availability and compatibility for such transceivers (connectors).
Since in general consumers are highly sensitive to the cost and pricing of electronic assemblies, there exists a constant tension between producing a connector/transceiver assembly which has the best possible (speed and noise) performance and spatial density, yet with the lowest possible cost. Hence, the most desirable situation is that where comprehensive noise shielding can be implemented with little impact on the form factor or cost of the finished product as a whole. Additionally, in certain applications, since board space (“footprint”) and volume are such important factors in miniaturized electronic components, improvements in performance and noise shielding ideally should in no way increase the size of the component. Flexibility in the types and number of internal signal conditioning components accommodated by the device (so-called “agnosticism”) is also important, thereby allowing one housing of form factor to be configured for a variety of different applications.
Based on the foregoing, it would be most desirable to provide an improved connector/transceiver assembly and method of manufacturing the same. Such an improved assembly would be reliable, and provide enhanced noise suppression, while occupying a minimum volume. Additionally, such improved device could be manufactured easily and cost-efficiently.